Forever Dawn
by IronHeartAlchemist
Summary: Taylor Rae Night has always been different, but what happens when she manages to find a school full of her kind and werewolves? This story is full of romance, humor, and drama. I hope you guys enjoy this action packed story! Rated T for possibilities!
1. The Move

**Hey everyone! This is my first actual story that isn't completely based on something else and is pretty serious. Aha! So basically the first chapter is the overview of the main character Taylor's life. The kind of vampyre in this story is a cross between like, 5 books so watch out for all the differences! I'm really proud of myself for this so watch out for more chapters!!**

_FLASHBACK: About 15 years earlier_

Today is perfect! Yesterday was my 17th birthday and I had so much fun. My parents promised that when I turned 17 I could move out with my sister in Washington. Oh, by the way: My name is Taylor and I live in a small suburb in Riverside, California. I love where I live, don't get me wrong, but I have wanted to move in with my sister for about 2 years because I love the cold. When my sister moved out (she's 20 now) she promised that when I got old enough I could go with her. My parents were the main reason I wanted out of my home. It's not because they were mean or abusive or anything, it's like the total opposite. They are way too nice. That's the problem. My mom believes in the whole, perfect child, perfect family thing and she moved us into a cute little rich kid neighborhood, across the street from the rich kid school, next door to the rich kids' equally perky parents. My mom was into the whole, pink skirts for girls, blue jeans for the guys lifestyle. Me and my sister Kadi hated it. My mom hated TV, rap, and rock and roll and banned it from our home and our IPods. We loved them on the other hand so it didn't work, but believe me, we figured out a good method. We would rename songs by Eminem or Linkin Park into a different song that we COULD listen to like Carrie Underwood (don't get me wrong, I like Carrie but seriously, listening to that 24/7 is annoying) or some nasty weirdo country song. It works too, so just about every song had some sort of secret code.

"Tay, wake up sweetie! Kadi is going to be here in an hour and you need to finish packing!" My mother yelled sweetly. Ugh. She was definitely the best way to get a headache when you wake up. I was about to fall back asleep when a voice came inside my head.

"Taylor Rae Night! Wake up! Now! Up up! Oi! I know you can hear me..." a familiar voice I recognized immediately as Kadi said inside my head. Oh yeah, did I mention that me and Kadi were vampyres? And not just that, but we also had this weird bond because when I was 15, I was in a car crash with my dad. It was really bad and both me and my dad died. We were in his new two seater sports car, so Kadi was in the car behind us. My dad and I were hit by a drunk driver and were killed instantly. Right when it happened Kadi got out of her car and dragged me out of the car. She was already a vampyre and she had this freakish power to heal people. She had told me and no one else about her power. Well, she pulled me out and my the time she got me out I was already dead of course. She tried to heal me and it didn't work the first time. She told me that right when she started to give up I started gasping for breath and coughing up blood and she could read my mind all of a sudden. The weird part is that I have like, a tracker on her from my end but I can't read her mind and it's the opposite on her end. So now we can both send messages to each other and we have a really cool bond....and I'm a vampire now. It actually happened because I was bleeding and she couldn't help herself. So here we are, we only drink blood from animals and we have learned to resist the blood of humans, although it's quite painful.

"Alright, alright," I muttered to the both of them.

"What's that honey?" my mom asked from outside my door.

"Nothing."

"You should really hurry hun, Kadi will be here soon and you're not even packed."

"Ya Tay, hurry up," I heard Kadi snicker. She knew I hated it when a bunch of people, including her, are talking all at once.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked as I groaned. I had a major headache and my mom wasn't helping, her being human and yummy and all. "Your eyes look awfully dark today, are you wearing contacts again?" Ugh, she didn't know about the whole vampyre thing but she knew there was something off about "us kids". Yikes.

"Yeah, contacts..." I muttered, "And I have a killer headache again," I can't lie to her about the headaches I get though. They totally throw me off and I get them almost daily.

"Hmm, make sure K takes care of that in Washington."

"'Kay, I'm gonna finish packing, can you make something to eat? I'm starving and I'm sure Kadi is too, actually, I know she is, she always is," she just smiled, nodded and left me to talk to Kadi and pack.

"Thanks girl, that's one way to make her confident with you moving in with me!" I heard Kadi shout.

"Ha ha," I smiled. "So what did you do about boyfriend?"

"Uh, boyfriend?"

"Brad, idiot. Are you completely going stupid on me now?"

"Oh, I told him I was moving and we couldn't see each other anymore, then he started going all long distance relationship on me and I let him know that I had been trying to find a way to break up with him for a while now..." I shrugged.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I guess, for _him._ I'm just glad we're over, he's such a pig."

"Okay... well I'm here, hope you're ready," she laughed.

"What? It's only been like ten minutes."

"I didn't tell you? I got a new car! Its red, too!" I could hear her smiling, red has always been her favorite color.

"You're lucky I'm ready. I'm guessing it's fast, can't wait to see it."

"What about _your _car?"

"What? You think I'm leaving it here? Um, no. I'm driving it-and don't worry, I'll follow you the whole way." I giggled.

"Hm, I suppose you can do that, but you won't want to after you see my car. Come outside." she said. I decided to do what she said and I walked out of my from door and gasped. She got a red Corvette! It was beautiful!

"Oh," I started.

"My," Kadi said.

"Goodness gracious!" My mom finished mine and Kadi's signature OMG moment.

"You weren't kidding! It makes my Mercedes look like a toy!" I got a nice, shiny new black Mercedes Guard for my 16th birthday, and it seriously looked weak next to her fancy sports car.

"I hope you aren't planning on driving with her in that thing Kadi," exclaimed our mom.

"Oh I was, but little miss party-pooper here has decided to drive her little bumper car along side my new little baby," K said, getting out of the car, sitting on the front and rubbing the fresh red paint. "Courtesy of a nice big pay check," she said when all mom and I did was stand there and stare.

"Well," my mom said, embracing me in a hug, "I guess you two should get moving if you're done packing, honey. I'm going to miss you so much! Don't forget to call me. Remember, you are coming out here for Christmas, right?" she said, a tear creeping out of the corner of her eye.

"Call, Christmas, right... got it," I murmured into her sweet, lavender smelling hair. "I'm really going to miss you too mom," I said as I pulled away from her, grabbing my bag that Kadi hadn't put in either of the cars yet. I put it in the back of my car, closed the trunk, got in and turned on the engine.

"Bye!" my mom yelled as Kadi and I both backed out of the driveway.

"You ready for the best adventure ever girlie?" I heard Kadi say.

"You have no idea." I said. I was free! Finally!

**Hey! I hope you guys liked it! It's going to get a lot more interesting later on! Theres gunna be a romance, some action, and some drama hopefully. I love when vampire is spelled with a Y like in the House Of Night series, so even though this is mainly a twilight vampire thing..I am spelling vampyre with a Y!**

**Favorite and Review all that fun stuff!**


	2. When Worlds Collide

**_Hey yall, are ya ready for the newest chappie of my new fave story? I think this chapter explains a bit and introduces a new favorite character. =D_**

**_Hope ya enjoy it!_**

**_No ? of day today but review, favorite, and subscribe!!!_**

**YESTERDAY**

"Oh my God! My head feels like it's going to freaking catch on fire! I started getting them after I became a vamp, did you have major headaches ever?" I demanded at Kadi as she got into her car to go get groceries.

"Naw, but I always heard a ringing in my ears and that partially turned out to be the stupid thing in my garage for the rats buzzing," she said nonchalantly, picking at her freshly painted finger nails, "and it was also because my hearing was slowly improving and it was just freaking out. I don't know what's wrong with you but it's killing my head too."

"Ugh, whatever you are so not helpful!" I shouted after her car, she was leaving me to unpack the whole stupid truck when my head felt like it is about to fall off!

I hate being a vampyre sometimes. It is just so annoying! It's hard to believe it was 15 years ago today that me and my sister "died". The day I left my mom's house to go live with Kadi was also the last time I ever saw her. After we both left my mom's house, we came up with a plan. We knew her and everybody else was getting suspicious that I wasn't getting older. So, we decided we needed to get away permanently. We ended up crashing our cars and running for it. Of course K wasn't happy about getting rid of her new car already, she knew it was necessary.

We have moved 5 times sinse we "died." Today we are moving into our new house. At every other school I started out as a junior. This year I decided to pull off a sophomore, only because of Conner. When me and K first moved into our new house, otherwise known as the famous Lione Manor (t was named after the family that built it about 150 years ago and has kept its name this whole time) he lived next door. We were taking in our boxes when Conner came out to help.

"Hey, that looks heavy," he said as he took the box I was stumbling with out of the truck. Woah, my head just stopped hurting, sweet!

"Yeah, uh, thanks," I said, stumbling with my words. Ohmygoodness! His _voice_ is even gorgeous!

"So, are you new to Grand Rapids? I haven't seen you around before." he said.

"Uh," I said, shaking my head quickly, "yeah, I just moved here from, uh, California," God, I can't even talk to him he is so cute. Especially when those gorgeous blue eyes looked at me.

He laughed lightly at me for a second (and what a cute laugh it is!), "What school are you going to? I'm a sophomore at GRH."

"GRH, that's Grand Rapids High right? Yeah I think that's the right place,"

"Yeah, awesome," he smiled, "what grade are you in?"

"Sophomore," I stated, returning his smile. Man, I can't fall for a human! I'm going to have to move in like 3 years anyway!

"Great, maybe we'll have some classes together," he said,

"That would be sweet," I said, smiling like a fool, sticking my hand out, great, I'm making it even worse! "I'm Taylor."

"Conner," he said smiling, taking my hand in his. Oh my God I might just die.

"Well, I'm glad I made a friend for my first day."

"Glad to help," he said, running his hand through his adorable length redish brown hair. Then he looked away smiling, "Hey, I gotta get to football, talk to you tomorrow 'kay?" he said. He plays football. Wow.

"Oh...ok, I'll see you at school I guess,"

"Yeah, you have a seat at our table tomorrow during lunch if ya want. It's a little crowded but, I don't think anyone would mind. Also for the record, I definitely wouldn't mind," he said, winking at me.

I blushed, "Thanks."

**_Did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Rate it! Tell me what ya think!_**

**_Conner is my favorite character in the entire story and I hate it when authors kill off my favorite characters so he is here to stay. Yay Conner! He totally reminds me of Jacob Black, Erik Night, Dimitri Belikov, and Taylor Lautner. You will see why!_**

**_I luv yall truely!_**


	3. The Nightmare

**This picks up right after the last chapter. Oh my God! Have you guys seen the new Blood Promise summary!?!?! It is SOOOO awesome. I can't wait until August 25th. I just can't! And I have to wait for New Moon, my nickelback concert, band camp (woo!), The Secret Life premiere, and now Tempted (HON book 6)!!! Rawr. Question of the DAY!!!**

**_Who is your favorite character ever? Book, movie, play, musical, TV show, ANYTHING?!_**

**_I can't choose, I just can't. I have read too many books to choose one._**

**_Whatev. Enough about me! Enjoy!_**

"Who was that?" K asked as Conner was walking away.

"Uh, Conner. He's going to GRH too. Oh and, I wanna be a sophomore this time."

"Why? Is he a sophomore?" K asked, giggling.

"Ya, pretty much," I said, yawning. "I'm tired, bye."

"Dude, it's like six, how are you tired? Did your new boy toy wear you out?" she asked with a smile.

"I just talked to him stupid, how is he my new boy toy?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't _know_," she said walking away, waving, "I can read your mind stupid, ever think about that? I heard what he said about 'not minding'" she said, turning just enough so that I could see her smile.

"I hate you." I said matter-of-factly, following her into the house.

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

"Taylor, what _are you_?" Conner exclaimed, a terrified look on his face.

"What do you mean Conner? I'm just like you," I said, a frown finally showing on my lips.

"I saw what you did to Alex, you...you, you drank his blood. You almost killed him."

"I don't know what you are talking about. What do you think I am? A monster? Come on hun, you know me better than that," I said, showing an evil smile, "come on Conner, you're just imagining things."

"I know what I saw, and the fact that you have blood on your lips and shirt doesn't help. Now tell me. _What are you?_"

"Why do I need to say it out loud? I know you know what I am," I said, turning my head sideways, smelling the blood pulsing through those beautiful blue veins pulsing on the side of his neck, "Oh, and you smell good when you're scared by the way."

"I'm not scared of you. I just want to know why you did it. I want to know why you didn't tell me. You said you cared about me, and I actually thought I was falling in love with you! But you were just using me, huh? You were just using me for your own pleasure. Then you were going to do what you did to Alex," Now he was just rambling, I wanted to _taste _him, not listen to him talk. Wait. He's Conner. Not a piece of chicken. Who am I? What am I? That's what Conner asked. What am I doing?

* * *

I woke up from the worst nightmare of my entire life screaming. Oh my God, it was so real! I thought as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What?! What happened?" K exclaimed as she ran through my door, obviously having heard my screams. "What happened?" she repeated, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing," I murmured. I didn't want to talk about it and I knew she would squeeze the entire nightmare out of me if I even mentioned it.

"So you woke me up at," she glanced at the Nightmare Before Christmas digital clock next to my bed, "2 pm, for, what did you say? Nothing? You know I am so NOT a morning person. I listen to your head 24/7! You seriously need to let me take a break away from the linked sister crap," she yawned angrily, already walking out of the door, dropping the bat I just realized she was carrying.

"K.."

"What?" she yelled turning back around.

"Dude, your a vampyre. What's with the bat?"

"Well," she yawned again, "I figured if its like a human thief, I don't really have to go all vamp on him. Or her," she mumbled, barely making any sense.

"Ok. Well, sorry I woke you up. Won't happen again."

"Better not," she said as she closed my door.

**_Kinda short. I know. Sorry but I have been sooo busy with the last day of school! But guess what? School is OUT! I will try to write more and make my stories even better! Stay Tuned For MORE! Thanks to all of my subscribers and everyone who has read or reviewed it! Love yall! And if you haven't already: Rate it, Review it, Subscribe!_**


	4. New Faces

**_See, I told you guys I loved you! This chappie is AMAZING! And guess who I have with me again??? Ashlee!! You know her right? You know...TeamVAMPIRE from Vampire Academy meets Twilight? She's the one that gets Emmett and all that.. If you have no clue what I'm talking about and you think I'm crazy, its ok. Just go read Vampire Academy Meets Twilight (my other story that everyone seems to like BUNCHES). Well, shes here again. Woo. (me being scarcastic) *ash whacks me* ow. well.... enjoy_**

**_QUESTION OF THE DAY!!!!_**

**_Who would you rather La Push off a cliff? Edward or Jacob? (If you say Jake you are soooo not funny) _**

**_I say Edward. Suprised? You shouldn't be... Team Jake baby (I can take the heat)_**

**_Ash said she wants to La Push my Jakeypoo off a cliff :O_**

**_\m/ (^.^) \m/ ROCK ON_**

**Taylor's POV- Today**

Taylor Rae Night, sophomore. Yup, that's me this year. Not a Junior or anything else. Sophomore. Sometimes I wonder why; then I imagine Conner's beautiful blue eyes, and I remember.

* * *

I feel stupid. I got to school early so I could look for Conner, but I guess I got here a bit too early. The doors are all still locked. I guess that kinda kills my plot.

"Taylor?" I heard a familiar voice call behind me. Wow, today must be my lucky day! "What are you doing here so early?" Conner asked as I began to turn around.

"I could ask you the same," I smiled, "but I guess I'm here because school starts later than I thought," I said playing with my carefully curled hair.

"Nice. I'm here because Coach decided to start morning practices early this year," he shrugged.

"Ouch," I giggled.

"Tell me about it," he laughed out, returning my smile, "practice doesn't even start for almost twenty minutes," He looked away, blushing, obviously looking for the right words, "I was hoping we could talk today and this seems like a good time..."

"Yeah, sounds better than what I had planned," I said.

"What? You have a hot date to get to already?" He smiled shyly.

"Ha Ha," I said scarcastically, "No but seriously, my plan was to sit," I looked at the schedule in my hand, "there," I pointed to a class, "or there," I said pointing to a similar looking one, laughing, "I have no clue."

"Here, let me see," he said reaching his hand out. I handed him my schedule, "Ah, it seems you have every single class with a certain-"

"Conner!" I heard a deep, laughing male voice shout from behind me, "What's up ma man?" he asked as he hugged Conner and gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Nothin' much Chase, just talking," he said as he looked over my shoulder, "oh, lovely."

"Conner! Chase! What do you think you two are doing?!" a small, petite blonde girl with a sweet face and a bright green highlight showing in her hair shouted at the boys as she ran up, "I have been looking everywhere for-," she paused when she saw me, "Hello, there," she looked at Conner, then back at me, "are you the infamous Taylor?" she asked bumping her arm against Conner's as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Infamous?" I asked, confused.

"Oooh, Conner! I'm so proud of you!" the blond girl squeeled as she hugged him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. After she was done giggling she looked at me and reached a hand out, "I'm Allison Amanda Moon, or Ally. Either one works," she said as I shook her hand.

"Well, I'm Taylor Rae Night," I smiled slightly, "not as fancy but, it's me."

"I love it," Conner said as he put his hand on my arm, squeezing comfortingly. I smiled.

"Aw, Connie! How cute!" Ally squeaked.

"Um, are you Conner's girlfriend or something Ally?" I asked.

"Psh, she wishes," Conner laughed out, making me feel nine times better.

"Naw," I heard Chase say as he walked up to Ally, "Conner wishes he was cool enough to get a girl like my Al. Don'tcha Conner?"

"Chase, shut up," Ally said lovingly into Chase's eyes as she kissed him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Chase said enthusiatically after their kiss was over. He put his arm around Ally as he stated, "Conner is all eyes for one person, Miss Night," he moved closer to me, "you," he whispered. I blushed, but I also noticed something else. An odd smell I'd only smelled once before, but I defiantely recognized it. I turned my head to Ally, letting my vampyre senses take me over. Chase and Ally both smelled like... dog. Werewolf to be exact. I know if I know what they are, they know what I am. But nobody seems to be doing anything about it. For hundreds of years vampyres and werewolves lived together, but have always hated each other's scent. About a hundred years ago something you can almost call a war broke out between the two groups. Now barely any vampyres and werewolves are able to live in harmony together. I'm suprised Ally and Chase haven't been treating me like a vampyre, but a human being. Maybe they are two of the select few Valkens left in the world. Valkens are the vampyres and werewolves that have learned to live together in peace. The Surge is the group against the opposite breed, they believe in one dominator in the world. The King of the Surge is the most powerful vampyre in the world, Valarian, and the Valken leader? The most powerful werewolf: Dysis, Queen of the wolves, and one of the first of her kind.

Ally interupted my thoughts with a tug on my arm, "Hey, I need to talk to you about something," she glanced at Conner, "important," she smiled at me and I couldn't resist returning her devilish smile.

"Ally, keep your mouth shut," Conner spat at her as Chase gave her a small, "Hun...don't. He'll kill you."

"I am so confused," I said, laughing. Ally just pulled me after her.

Once we were far enough away so Conner couldn't hear her she let out a small sigh, "Okay, Taylor. I have a job for you."

"And that would be..?" I asked.

"Go out with Conner so he'll shut up about you," she giggled. Then it looked like she remembered something, "Oh, and I know you know. _And_ I know you know I know," she lifted up one small blonde eyebrow at me.

"As much sense as that made," I said, "Yeah, I know. You and Chase, are you...," I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

"Valkens? Yup. And obviously you are too. One thing though, Conner has no clue about us. Me and Chase have been trying to keep it that way for quite some time now, too," Ally said.

"Ok got it. Well, how long have you guys known each other?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, Chase and I have known Conner sinse about 3rd grade, and me and Chase have been together sinse birth. Our moms were best friends and we were both born on the same day," she looked away to Chase with nothing but love in her eyes, "he's my best friend," she said as she blew a kiss to him.

"Wow," was all I managed to say before I recomposed myself, "soulmates," I said as I looked over at Conner.

"Yeah, we are," then suddenly she shook her head, "I'm supposed to be talking about you and Conner," she laughed, "Listen, my older sister saw you coming. She said you brought a Surge follower with you."

"What?" I asked, "I don't know any other vampyres other than my sister Kadi," I said, shocked.

"She said it was your sister, and she's never been wrong before,"

**_Oooooh Cliffy! I'll update again soon my lovelies._**


	5. Shock

**Hey guys! Guess what?! It's a new Chapter just for you guys! I'm starting to loose faith in this story because of the lack of love it's getting so if you want me to keep going all u guys have to do is show just a little bit of love.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!:**

**_Who is your favorite character in this story so far?_**

**_Answer in a review and enjoy chapter 5 of Forever Moon: Shock!_**

**_Love you guys!_**

* * *

"What do you mean? My sister's best friend was a wolf. She loves them! She's _not_ a Surge!" I almost yelled at Ally. No, I wouldn't believe her!

"Was?" Ally asked. She sounded...weird, like she knew the answer.

"Yeah, uh, Josh died about 11 years ago. K was heartbroken."

"How did he die?" she asked stubbornly.

"Someone broke into his house," I said quietly, "he was attacked," I finished almost painfully. Josh was my friend too.

"By what?" trying to pry answers out of me now.

"Don't you mean by _who_?" I asked, angry now.

"No. What?"

"A burglar! Who else would have done something like that? He was stabbed. They think it was personal because whoever did it stabbed him almost 10 times," I said meekly, tears falling down my cheeks.

"You seriously never thought about the fact that he was a werewolf? So you're telling me you never thought about the fact that a wolf can break a human in half like a tooth pick?"

"Whoever did it obviously snuck up on him!," I hissed, balling up my fists so hard my knuckles were probably turning white. Then something hit me, "Wait. You think," I shook my head, "you think Kadi did that? To her best friend? Why would she suddenly decide to go Surge after like, 15 years of friendship?" I asked.

"Tell me this then," Ally asked, looking over to where the boys used to be, I guess we took longer than we'd planned. They've already left for football, "you said it was personal, and he was caught off guard. Who was closest to him who could possibly _sneak up on a werewolf_? Our senses are almost as powerful as your's as you may have forgotten. And I'm betting there was no sign of a struggle," she crossed her arms.

"No," I said slowly, "there wasn't."

Then, suddenly her head whipped around to a nearby student, who obviously was trying to listen in on the conversation between the crying new girl and the angry looking popular girl, "We can continue this after school," she said suddenly, "oh, and before we interupted you and Conner, he was going to say that your schedule is an exact copy of his."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and, shockingly enough, happyness at her statement. Then I quickly composed myself and asked, "Where do you want to meet after school?"

"You and Conner have your last two classes with me so you can just come home with me after," she said, untensing her body.

I smiled, "I don't know," I said in mock horror, scarcasm dripping from my voice, "going home with a werewolf? Alone?" I smiled, "Do I look blonde to you?" Ally cleared her throat, "No offence."

"Fine, Chase will come. He lives with me anyway," she smiled.

"Oh, just fabulous. Now there's gunna be _two_ wolves trying to eat me," I laughed. She just smiled.

"Nope, there will be about," she started counting on her fingers, "one, two, three... About 7...give or take a few."

"Lovely," then something hit me, "wait, about 7? As in, about 7 werewolves?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, there's lots of those here," she laughed, "but not very many of your kind, only about 10 in the entire school," she said, laughing.

I heard a loud _pop_ and then realized it was my mouth falling open, "Wait, wait, _wait_," I said, shaking my head, then suddenly, I laughed, "Where _am I_? Let me guess, you said there's lots of your kind. What are there? 40? 50? Just in the school?," I doubled over in uncontrolable laughter, "And how many vampires are there in the town? 30 or 40?"

"You have no idea," she said seriously. Then, suddenly the first bell rang, "Your first class is right there," she pointed to a class with a plaque next to it reading: _Science Lab 4, _"Conner's right there and of course he's in all of your classes so he should be able to take you from class to class and he can show you around," she said as a red faced Conner ran over to us.

"Hey girls," he said smiling, looking into my eyes.

"Hey Conner, how was football?" I laughed, "You look beat and it's only 7:30."

"Eh, I'm good," He laughed slightly as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"So, how long do we have to get to class here?" I asked, wanting to talk to Conner.

"Uh, we have about 5 minutes, and the sprint bell rings after like 3 and a half," Conner answered, smiling a thousand watt smile.

"Um, I'm gunna go to PE, bye guys," Ally said, waving at us when all me and Conner did was look at each other.

"Bye, Al," Conner said as I waved and said goodbye also.

"So, um," Conner said as Ally left, "you want to go somewhere after school with me? I know you've only been here for a little while but I really like you, Taylor," he smiled, "a lot."

I smiled, "I like you too Conner," I said, "and, um, I'm doing something right after school but maybe at like, 4?" I asked.

"Sounds great," he smiled as the sprint bell rang.

**Omg! It's getting more romantic! Yay!**

**My new favorite characters are going to have to be Ally and Chase...**

**They are sooo adorable together and Chase is HILARIOUS**

**Chase is like a hot, football player, popular guy with blue eyes, crossed with an Emmett Cullen.**

**Chase isn't really based off of Em but they remind me of each other because of their sense of humor and muscles!**

**Stay tuned for more!!**

**And don't forget to Sub it, review it, and fave it!**


	6. New Twist on the Story

Hey y'all. Update here! I am completely rewriting this story in 3rd person. After lots of thinking, I decided it would be better and started to rewrite it. I'm not sure if I want to completely get rid of this version or not but of course, you guys will be the first to know. I also wanted to thank you all and tell you that new chapters are also going up on this and possibly VA meets Twilight! Thanks for your guys' comments and support

~*Broken Story*~


End file.
